Y vivieron felices para siempre
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasuSaku: Sakura al fin termina su libro. Le pide la opinión de su marido. Pero no es muy buena en estas cosas y menos con los nombres, pero tiene un gran corazón, puede que lleguen a un felices para siempre los dos juntos, como su historia.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Y vivieron felices para siempre_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - SasuSaku - AU - Principios de OoC - Romance - Humor

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura al fin termina su libro. Le pide la opinión de su marido. Pero no es muy buena en estas cosas y menos con los nombres, pero tiene un gran corazón, puede que lleguen a un felices para siempre los dos juntos, como su historia.

·

**Y v****ι****v****ιeron**** fe****l****ι****ce****s ****pαr****α**** s****ιe****mpre**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—**V**amos, dime, ¿qué opinas? —preguntó emocionada una mujer de cabellera rosada.

—Llevo cuatro horas leyendo este libro —respondió un hombre un tanto agotado, mientras que se apartaba un mechón de su cabello negro de la cara.

—Sí, pero dime qué opinas. Llevo meses tratando de acabar ésta historia.

—Bueno, pues… pienso que esta historia es muy romántica, hasta un punto de llegar empalagosa es, no sé, un poco molesta —musitó el hombre nervioso por saber cuál sería la reacción de su temperamental esposa.

—¿Molesta? ¡He trabajado meses para que me digas que es molesta! —ahora sí explotó

—¡Me pediste mi opinión!

—Sí, pero hubieras tenido cuidado con tus palabras. ¡Tengo sentimientos!

—¡Lo sé! Claro que lo sé, en este libro con claridad se puede notar.

—¡Agh! ¡Estás volviendo a decir que es melosa mi historia! —gritó con sus ojos ya humedecidos.

—Vamos, Sakura. Me gustó la idea, fue conmovedora. Pero la trama es un tanto extraña y… ¿telenoveléstica? —rió por lo bajo por la nueva palabra. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó pequeños sollozos de su esposa. Feliz, enojada, triste ¡Esta mujer está llena de emociones! ¡¿Cómo es que pudo casarse con una mujer así?! Y esa pregunta se la hacía más cuando uno de esos puños golpeaba su mejilla. Suspira— Y los personajes no se expresan tanto, bueno, sí lloran y ríen, pero no expresan bien ese amor o la situación que están enfrentando.

—Pero claro que lo hacen. Es lo que más trato.

—Sí, tratas, pero… no lo logras —ahora sí que ya venía venir el puño a su cara, cerró los ojos esperándolo, pero no vino. Abre los ojos y ve a su esposa agachando la mirada.

—¿Y el final?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué piensas del final?

Sasuke sonríe complacido.

—Es lo que me gustó. Todo lo que sufrió la mujer para poder estar con la persona que ama, me fue conmovedor. No esperaba un final así, bueno, sí esperaba un _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _pero no esperaba que fuera trágico —agacha la mirada para ver unas hojas que tenía en las manos, suspira melancólico— ¿Quién lo diría? Esa chica sufrió tanto para estar con un hombre orgulloso, arrogante, que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a esa mujer. Pero al final, el hombre comprende quién era la persona que estaba junto a él en las situaciones más difíciles, hasta cuando todo el mundo pensó que era un traidor. La chica estaba junto a él.

—Quizás, la gramática, la trama y las expresiones no te gustaron. Pero al parecer la idea sí —dijo alegre la pelirrosa, sentándose encima de las piernas de su esposo, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Sí. El hombre me desagradó porque no notaba a la mujer que la ama, una mujer valiente y decidida y con un gran corazón. Me era fastidioso que el hombre pensara más en venganza y el odio que en el amor, cosa que lo hizo realmente feliz —pronunció con una cálida voz, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el cabello de su esposa que estaba recargada en su pecho.

—Digamos que me inspiré en algo —a Sakura se le dibuja una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿En qué?

Sakura suspira.

—A veces no eres tan listo como todos piensan, Sasuke Uchiha —y ríe encantadoramente.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sasuke-kun, lo que más me gustó fue cuando el hombre se da cuenta de su amor a la chica. Un hombre de tanto dinero y poder, hombre apuesto y superior ante todos los hombres y en un punto un tanto machista. Sin embargo, me gusta como deja de lado ese poder que lo representaba y va corriendo a los brazos de una mujer de bajo nivel económico y social. Los senadores sólo se reían de su estupidez, pero a él le valió un comino.

—¡Ey! Espera, esa historia me resulta muy familiar.

—Las ironías de la vida a veces queremos que se hagan todo el tiempo, pero a la vez no. Pienso que mi historia hubiera relucido más si hubiera puesto a ese hombre un poco más… bastardo —y vuelve a reír encantadoramente, mientras Sasuke la veía expectante.

—¿Más bastardo? —preguntó con una vena en la sien.

Ríe por la expresión de su marido.

—Sí, como el verdadero.

—¡Sakura! Ese hombre lo detesté.

—¡Y yo lo amé! —aclaró divertida.

—Pero…

—Bueno, voy a preparar la cena. Pero… todavía no hemos terminado el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _—sonríe con picardía.

—¿Y cuándo piensas que se vaya a terminar?

—Espero que hasta que la muerte nos separe o puede que nunca.

—No creo en el "Cielo", Sakura

—Lo sé, crees en la nada.

—Y en la nada… no hay nada, ni el amor.

—Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, Sasuke-kun. Es un trabajo de dos el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _que yo quiero —Sakura le vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa y se va a la cocina.

Sasuke suelta un suspiro. ¿Logrará hacer el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _que Sakura quiere?

Pero hasta ahora su vida con ella a sido mágica, fantástica y única… con una mujer que cambia sus emociones drásticamente, a veces es muy bueno, claro, mientras que su labio no esté partido o su ojo morado. Pero, que la mujer con quien se casó tiene un gran corazón, eso es lo mejor.

Baja la mirada a los papeles que son la historia de Sakura, vuelve a releer el final y sonríe complacido.

·

Bueno, eso que el hombre era arrogante y muy bastardo le molestó y más cuando se enteró que se refería a él.

·

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que el hombre que representaba Sasuke Uchiha se llamaba: Suzaku Uchida.

Suspira. Su esposa siempre ha sido mala con los nombres.

—¡Ya está la cena, Suza…! ¡Sasuke-kun!

·

·

·

·

·

_Y vivieron felices para siempre._

·

**Fι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

¿**R**eviews? =)

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
